


Είσαι Όσο Άξιος Λες;

by KatrinDieSithFrau



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Conflict, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Rivalry
Language: Ελληνικά
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:09:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25739347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinDieSithFrau/pseuds/KatrinDieSithFrau
Summary: Τον έπιασε. Τον παγίδεψε. Τον ταπείνωσε. Ίσως ήταν μόνο μια στιγμή, αλλά φάνηκε σαν αιώνες αμέτρητοι...
Relationships: Shieda Kayn/Rhaast
Kudos: 4





	Είσαι Όσο Άξιος Λες;

**Author's Note:**

> Not smutty, but m rated just in case

Η πυκνή ζούγκλα. Ένα μέρος μόνο για τους σκληρούς. Ένα μέρος που επιβιώνεις μόνο αν δεν δείχνεις έλεος σε κανέναν και τίποτα. Τα συναισθήματα και οι δισταγμοί είναι περιττά στη ζούγκλα.

Ο μοναδικός που μπορεί, ξέρει και αντέχει να χειρίζεται αυτό το μέρος είναι ο Σίντα Κέιν. Από το αδίστακτο και ατίθασο δρεπάνι του, τον ανελέητο Ντάρκιν Ράαστ, δεν γλιτώνει κανείς, ο θάνατος είναι δεδομένος.

Έντομα περιτριγυρίζουν το πρόσωπο του, αλλά δεν πτοείται. Ακόμα και τα κλαδιά δεν τον ακουμπούν, τα ξεσκίζει από τα δέντρα τους στο πέρασμά του.

Στόχος του ένας Νοξιανός που έτρεχε να ξεφύγει από τη λεπίδα του, σαν δειλός που ήταν. Τον μετρούσε για νεκρό πριν καν τον σκοτώσει, τόσο σίγουρος ήταν.

Πλησίασε τον βάλτο. Κατάφερε να δει τη σιλουέτα του πανικόβλητου Νοξιανού. Ήταν πολύ κοντά σχεδόν ένιωθε το κόκκινο, ζεστό αίμα του στο χέρι του, στη λεπίδα του, στο μάγουλό του σαν σταγόνες από τον φόνο!

Μπορούσε να ακούσει τις κραυγές του, ήταν μόνο τόσα λίγα μέτρα μακριά. Τον έφτανε, θα τον χτυπούσε μια φορά και η ψυχή του θα πετούσε μακριά από το σιχαμένο σώμα του!

" _ **Έλα, Κέιν... Έλα! Πρέπει να τρέξεις!**_ " Την πιο _κατάλληλη_ στιγμή, ο Ράαστ αποφάσισε να ξεστομίσει τις άχρηστες οδηγίες του, καθώς τον ένιωσε να κόβει ταχύτητα για λίγο και να λαχανιάζει...

"Βλέπεις, τρέχω! Τι άλλο θες να κάνω;!"

" _ **Άσε τις άσκοπες ομιλίες, σου κόβουν ταχύτητα. Πρέπει να τον προλάβεις!**_ "

"Σκάσε, Ράαστ!!" Ο Κέιν νευρίασε και ζόρισε το θνητό και φθαρτό σώμα του για να αυξήσει την ταχύτητά του. Στη φωνή του φάνηκε απόγνωση και οργή. Δεν το ήθελε αυτό. Δεν ήθελε να φανεί καμία αδυναμία! Τι εμπιστοσύνη μπορεί να έχει σε αυτόν;...

" _ **Πρόσεχε! Κέιν!!**_ "

"ΜΠΟΡΕΙΣ ΕΠΙΤΕΛΟΥΣ ΝΑ ΒΓΑΛΕΙΣ ΤΟΝ ΣΚΑΣΜΟ----!!!!" Δεν πρόλαβε σχεδόν να ολοκληρώσει την οργισμένη φράση του, γιατί κάτι τον τράβηξε πίσω ξαφνικά, καθιστώντας τον ανίκανο να κουνηθεί από τη θέση του.

Ένιωσε τη γη κάτω από τα πόδια του να τον τραβάει. Βυθιζόταν. Ο Νοξιανός από την άλλη έτρεξε από άλλη κατεύθυνση και ξέφυγε. Κοίταξε κάτω και είδε το χειρότερο που μπορούσε να δει εκείνη τη στιγμή...

"Κινούμενη άμμος! Όχι, όχι, όχι! Δεν το πιστεύω!!" Γρύλισε οργισμένος με την άθλια τύχη του.

" _ **Είδες;! Ακόμα και ο ανθρωπάκος αποδείχθηκε εξυπνότερος από σένα! Κοίτα τι ανοησία έκανες! Κατέστρεψες όλη την αποστολή! Εμένα τι με νοιάζει, δικιά σου ήταν εξάλλου!! Εσύ θες να οδηγήσεις το Τάγμα της Σκιάς! Μα φαίνεται ούτε για αυτό δεν κάνεις!!**_ "

"Εσύ μου έλειπες τώρα!! Δεν μου έφτανε η τύχη μου!!"

" _ **Δεν υπήρξε καμία τύχη! Η επιπολαιότητα και η υπεροψία σου ήταν!! Να σου γίνει μάθημα!... Δεν πειράζει. Πάντα πίστευα ότι όλα όσα φαίνεσαι είναι μια μεγάλη φανφάρα. Ο Κέιν, ο τρανός εκτελεστής που σκοτώνει τους λίγους για να σωθούν περισσότεροι! Ο μόνος που κατάφερε να με δαμάσει, αλλά ξέρεις τι; Δεν το κατάφερες αυτό, πολεμιστή μου! Και τι νομίζεις ότι με νοιάζει που τώρα θα πεθάνεις εδώ μέσα;! Σε έχω εδώ που σε θέλω!**_ "

Δεν είχε να πει κάτι. Δεν μπορούσε να αντεπιτεθεί με λόγια. Το μόνο που προσπάθησε ήταν να καλύψει την αδυναμία του, με την όσο καλύτερα γινόταν πειθαρχημένη σιωπή του...

" _ **Νομίζεις ότι δεν καταλαβαίνω πόσο πολύ θες τώρα να ξεσπάσεις, να πανικοβληθείς, να με βρίσεις, να προσπαθήσεις με άγαρμπες και απρόσεκτες κινήσεις να βγεις από εδώ μέσα;! Νομίζεις ότι εγώ, ένας με θεϊκές δυνάμεις που έχει μολύνει το θνητό σου σώμα δεν μπορώ να αντιληφθώ την ευάλωτη φύση και το φτωχό μυαλό σου;! Μη μιλάς, έχεις δίκιο σε αυτό, έτσι κι αλλιώς, έχω κουραστεί να ακούω την ενοχλητική φωνή σου! Απλά να ξέρεις ένα πράγμα: είσαι ανάξιος για τους στόχους που έχεις θέσει!**_ "

Δεν το εννοούσε. Χωρίς τον Κέιν θα υπέφερε φριχτά μέσα στο δρεπάνι του. Όμως μπλόφαρε, ήθελε να παίξει μαζί του, και ίσως αυτό να ήταν μια καλή ευκαιρία να αρπάξει αυτό το σώμα μια για πάντα, να πάρει την πραγματική του μορφή, και να επιστρέψει στους συντρόφους του, για τον ένα και μοναδικό τους στόχο, την δημιουργία ενός κόσμου για τους Ντάρκιν, που σήμαινε την καταστροφή της Γης των Ρούνων όπως οι άνθρωποι την ξέρουν...

"Πραγματικά, λυπάμαι που πίστεψα ότι είχες όραση, φαίνεται είσαι τυφλός τελικά, αλλιώς θα μπορούσες να δεις όλα τα κατορθώματά μου με το ίδιο σου το μεταλλικό σώμα!!" Τα λόγια του Κέιν ήταν βαθύτατα προσβλητικά. Ταυτόχρονα, ασήμαντα. Και ο Ράαστ προτίμησε να πάει με τη δεύτερη άποψη. Άλλωστε, ήταν μόνο λόγια. Δεν κάθισε να ασχοληθεί.

Τουναντίον, αποφάσισε να προχωρήσει με το σχέδιό του. " _ **Θες να σου το αποδείξω;! Ε, λοιπόν, ορίστε.**_ "

Ξαφνικά, το μυαλό του Κέιν σκοτείνιασε. Βυθίστηκε μέσα σε μια άβυσσο, τόσο βαθιά που η θερμότητα της επιφάνειας είχε σβήσει παντελώς, και το ανθρώπινο, τρωτό σώμα του σχεδόν θρυμματίστηκε από το ψύχος.

Κάθε είδους κίνηση ήταν αδύνατη, είχε παραλύσει. Δεν ένιωθε τα ρούχα του. Δεν φορούσε καν ρούχα. Ήταν εκτεθειμένος, η θνητή φύση του στο έλεος της θεϊκής - ή μάλλον δαιμονικής - δύναμης που τον κυρίευσε προς στιγμήν. Ήταν κυρίαρχος. Ο Ράαστ τον είχε νικήσει.

Το μόνο που μπορούσε να δει ήταν το αδύναμο και χλωμό χέρι του να τρέμει, καθώς πιεζόταν να αγγίξει λίγη ελπίδα στον αέρα. Ένα παγωμένο δάκρυ κύλησε από το αριστερό του μάτι, μια μικρή σταγόνα της απελπισίας του που ξεχείλιζε από μέσα του σε υλική μορφή. Μια ευχαρίστηση για το βλέμμα του σκοτεινού Εξυψωμένου, το οποίο ήταν παντού γύρω του. Τον έβλεπε ολόκληρο, ευάλωτο, απογυμνωμένο με όλη τη σημασία της λέξεως.

Το χαιρέκακο γέλιο του αντήχησε στ' αυτιά του. Ήθελε να σταματήσει να ακούει! Ήθελε να σταματήσει να επηρεάζεται, αλλά προέκυψε περισσότερο ανυπεράσπιστος από όσο θα μπορούσε να αντέξει! Ο ίδιος Κέιν με την ατσάλινη υπερηφάνεια! Με τις αλαζονικές φιλοδοξίες, με την υπερβολική πίστη και αισιοδοξία για τις ικανότητές του...

" _ **Βλέπεις, μικρέ μου ανόητε υπηρέτη; Αυτό είσαι. Ύλη. Και ένα αδύναμο πνεύμα. Οι πολεμικές σου ικανότητες είναι εντυπωσιακές... Για τα πιο αδύναμα θύματά σου... Η ιεραρχία της αιματοχυσίας είναι σαν την τροφική αλυσίδα. Κάποιος πρέπει να είναι στην κορυφή, δεν νομίζεις; Αυτός ο κάποιος, Κέιν, δεν είσαι εσύ. Αποδέξου το. Αγκάλιασέ το. Όπως το σκοτάδι μου αγκαλιάζει το πορσελάνινο δέρμα σου τώρα. Το υλικό σου σώμα. Δως το μου.**_ "

"Δεν... Είμαι... Υπηρέτης σου!! Δεν είμαι άχρηστος, άκους;!" Κατέβαλε μια προσπάθεια, με τρεμάμενα χείλη να φωνάξει την αλήθεια. Δεν ήταν υπηρέτης κανενός, αντίθετα, ο Ράαστ υπάκουγε στις πράξεις του.

" _ **Νομίζεις. Και λυπάμαι που έχεις τόση στάχτη στα μάτια! Αλλά ξέρεις τι λυπάμαι περισσότερο; Ότι αυτό εδώ το καλοδουλεμένο, σμιλευμένο και αισθητικά ευχάριστο κορμί δεν έχει καμία σπουδαία χρήση!**_ " Η φωνή του Ντάρκιν ακούστηκε λυπημένη, καθώς η ενέργειά του τυλίχτηκε με λαγνεία για δύναμη γύρω από τον Κέιν, αφήνοντας τον να νιώσει ένα κρύο και ανατριχιαστικό άγγιγμα, το χάδι της υποδούλωσης.

" _ **Σκοτώνει μεν, με έναν όμορφο και ικανοποιητικό τρόπο, μα δεν σκοτώνει όσο πρέπει. Λείπει, θα έλεγα, η ποσότητα στην ποιότητα. Και αυτό γιατί τα κίνητρά σου είναι ανούσια και μικροπρεπή!**_ " Συνέχισε με μία αναλυτική διάθεση, σαν να έψαχνε λόγια για να θέσει το πρόβλημα, καθώς το παγωμένο και δαιμονικό του άγγιγμα γινόταν πιο ασφυκτικό κόντρα στο σώμα του νεαρού ασάσιν, φτάνοντας στο λαιμό του και πιέζοντας, πνίγοντας τον αργά, κάνοντάς τον να ζαλίζεται από την έλλειψη οξυγόνου.

Ο Σίντα Κέιν πάλεψε να γλιτώσει, να ζήσει, να μην μείνει πίσω, να μην κυριευθεί από έναν άλλο, όχι ακόμα, το σώμα του το ανήκε, και δεν είχε αποφασίσει να το αφήσει, όχι εκείνη τη μέρα!

... Ήταν μέσα στο φάσμα της ζωής και του θανάτου, κάπου στη μέση, και έμεινε εκεί για να ακούσει τη συνέχεια:

" _ **Οι δικοί μου όμως στόχοι, Κέιν, είναι μεγάλοι. Είναι η απόλυτη ευδαιμονία του σκότους, είναι η αποκάλυψη που θα σώσει αυτή τη διαστημική κοτρώνα που αιωρείται στο Κενό! Γι αυτό, δεν θα ήθελα κάτι τόσο όμορφο και φονικό όπως η ύλη σου να αδικείται με εσένα μέσα, αλλά ούτε κι εσύ, μικρέ μου, να βασανίζεσαι με πράγματα σκοτεινά τούτου εδώ του σκληρού κόσμου. Η αδύναμη και ταλαιπωρημένη ψυχή σου έχει ανάγκη την ανάπαυση, δικαιούται μια θέση στο Βασίλειο των Πνευμάτων! Πολέμησες γενναία, με τα μυαλά στον αέρα, αλλά γενναία, Σίντα Κέιν...**_ "

Δευτερόλεπτα πριν την ασφυξία. Οι ελπίδες χάνονταν. Το σώμα βυθιζόταν στον βάλτο, το πνεύμα φυλακίζονταν στην απόγνωση.

Το πείσμα όμως ανοίγει τον δρόμο.

"Νγγκαααχ!!!..... ΟΧΙ! ΔΕΝ ΗΡΘΕ ΑΚΟΜΑ ΤΟ ΤΕΛΟΣ!!"

Το πείσμα είναι αυτό που ανοίγει τον δρόμο του, όπως εκείνος το μονοπάτι του στη ζούγκλα, κόβοντας τα πυκνά κλαδιά που κρύβουν τη θέα της φιλοδοξίας του. Το πείσμα τον χαρακτηρίζει ανάμεσα σε άλλες αρετές - ή κακίες, εξαρτάται η προοπτική του καθενός. Το πείσμα τον έχει κρατήσει ζωντανό χιλιάδες φορές, και αυτή θα είναι μια ακόμα.

" _ **Άκουσε, Κέιν! Αν πιστεύεις ότι δεν ήρθε η ώρα σου, το δέχομαι, αλλά μόνο αν μου το αποδείξεις! Και να ξέρεις, είμαι ήρεμος ότι δεν μπορείς...**_ "

"Μπορώ, Ράαστ! Θα σου το αποδείξω! Λυπάμαι, αλλά εσύ τώρα θα πρέπει να αποδεχτείς ότι η στιγμή σου να λάμψεις δεν έχει φτάσει ακόμα!!"

Ο νεαρός πολεμιστής απάντησε με σιγουριά, κινήθηκε με σθένος, σκέφτηκε σαν μηχανή, βρήκε τον δρόμο του έξω από τον θάνατο, σύμμαχος του μια ρίζα, γερή αρκετά για να τραβήξει και τους δυο τους, γιατί η αλήθεια είναι πως η επιλεκτική μεγαλοψυχία και η ανταγωνιστικότητά του συνεργάστηκαν για να σώσουν εκείνον και το όπλο που τόσο καιρό έχει σεβαστεί, παρά τον εσωτερικό τους πόλεμο.

Ακόμα και ο ίδιος ο Ράαστ αποδέχτηκε ψύχραιμα και με συνείδηση ότι δεν ήταν η ώρα ο φιλόδοξος εκτελεστής να σβήσει. Είχε ακόμα πολλά να γίνει, αυτός ο χαρακτήρας δεν είχε ολοκληρώσει την ανάπτυξή του, αυτός ο κύκλος δεν είχε ακόμα εκπληρώσει τον φυσικό του κύκλο, όχι.

Έπρεπε να κάνει κι άλλη υπομονή, γιατί το αίμα του Κέιν ακόμα έβραζε με πάθος για ζωή και θάνατο στον εχθρό, πάθος για την εκπλήρωση του - ίσως ασήμαντου - στόχου του, για εμπειρίες που ακόμα δεν είχε αποκτήσει.

Για αυτό, δεν θα τα παρατούσε εκεί, σαν ένας παθητικός και ασήμαντος θνητός, αλλά θα γινόταν ο θεός του εαυτού του και ο οδηγός και των δύο.

Βγαίνοντας από την φονική ρουφήχτρα της γης, ευχαρίστησε την ανέλπιστη τύχη του και το πιστό του πείσμα που τον έφεραν πίσω στη ζωή από τα δόντια του θανάτου, τα οποία αυτή τη φορά άγγιξε, αλλά δεν επέτρεψε να τον ξεσκίσουν.

Ήταν σε άθλια κατάσταση, τα ρούχα του βάραιναν με τη λάσπη της κινούμενης άμμου, το σώμα του κουρασμένο από την προσπάθεια, το μυαλό του εξαντλημένο από τα παιχνίδια του Ράαστ, αλλά έπρεπε να τρέξει. Οι Νοξιανοί εξάλλου δεν θα πέθαιναν από μόνοι τους...


End file.
